


Camping Adventures

by certkpopjunkie



Series: Crossroads [7]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Pining, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certkpopjunkie/pseuds/certkpopjunkie
Summary: When some of the guys on the football team take their significant others and close friends out to a campground in the middle of a hot summer, campers are going to get down and dirty...





	Camping Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! WARNING! I am NOT updating this currently, but I plan to return to it at some point. 
> 
> AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1474318  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/certkpopjunkie
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

“Everybody, huddle up!”

“Junie, we’re not on the football field.”

“Sorry, I meant to say-”

“We get it, dude. The whole group’s here, anyway.”

The only sound within earshot of the group was the little brush of a hand swatting at a jean jacket and the feigned “ouch” coming from Kai. Or, at least, everyone thought it was feigned, because of course that didn’t actually hurt, it was just a little hit from Krystal, the petite girl who barely ever spoke to anyone. In reality, the smack actually did hurt, but Kai was fine with everyone thinking he barely even felt it. Krystal has superhuman strength, but no one knew that other than Victoria and she wasn’t showing any signs of slipping up.

“Hush. He’s your captain. Be respectful.”

“We’re not exactly playing a football game...” This time, a soft smack could be heard and a few breathless giggles.

“Now be quiet.” A beat passed while Kai just laughed, Krystal gesturing to Suho. “Please, continue.”

“Thank you, Krystal.” He grinned. “Kai, listen to your girlfriend. She’s got sense, unlike you.” The captain’s comments only made Kai laugh harder. Krystal kicked at his shin, effectively shutting him up. “What I wanted everyone here for was to tell you who will be ‘tenting’ with who.” The assembled group didn’t seem scared about getting paired with people they didn’t like. Suho wasn’t a teacher and there weren’t any chaperones around since this wasn’t a school trip. The results Suho would share weren’t going to surprise anyone, but they still needed to know which tent was theirs and which campsite they would be set up on.

He continued. “I took into account the couples. Concerning the campsite pairings, I tried to group the guys who are better friends than others. Sorry, girls, I don’t really know who you hang out with, but Yuri helped a bit. Hopefully the situation isn’t-”

“Just go ahead, Suho hyung. We still have tents to pitch and it’s almost sundown.”

“I think we’re taken care of over here.” a light voice said, laughter in her voice.

“God, shut up, Yoona.” D.O. whispered, not being able to restrain a few chuckles of his own.

“Okay, anyway, we rented out three campsites and there are eight pairs. On campsites one and three, there will be three pairs since those sites have larger tents.” Someone laughed out loud at the mention of the tents, but Suho only allowed his face to get red before he continued. “Two pairs will be on campsite two. There are only six tents-”

“Uh-oh.” More laughter sounded, people joining in on teasing Suho.

“-but two of them are big enough for four people.” As more people started laughing at the tent jokes, Suho groaned. “Would you guys please stop? We’re not in middle school!”

“Just announce the pairings!” Sehun huffed, shivering slightly at the cool breeze making its way through the campgrounds.

“Let me read it, Junie.” Yuri whispered into his ear, pecking his cheek quickly before taking the paper from his hands and clearing her throat. The others quieted down. “On campsite one, sharing the double tent, will be Lay, Jessica, Kai and Krystal. The single tent on campsite one goes to Xiumin and Victoria.”

All six of them started moving to get their things and the supplies for the tents as Yuri continued. “Next, on campsite two, we have the two single tents. Those go to Chen, Tiffany, Junmyeon, and me.”

In the fading light, Taeyeon rolled her eyes, not happy to be separated from her best friend.

“Finally, on campsite three, sharing the double tent is Chanyeol, Baekhyun, D.O, and Yoona. The single tent on three goes to Sehun and Taeyeon, since the two of you are the only single ones here.” Yuri made sure to emphasize Taeyeon’s position, loving that she didn’t have something everyone else had.

**Author's Note:**

> AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1474318  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/certkpopjunkie
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
